Dance with the Devil
by denise134
Summary: Riku and Soras final battle......is lemony scented based on Dance with the Devil by Breaking Bejamin


This was requested to me by .…..don't know why though cause I'm not the best author. Must be giving a dog a bone XD…I know not funny at all. Any way on to the disclaimer.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters……if I did, I would sell it to jamie for five dollars and a diet coke….not the best deal...

I got this from the song "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin…it's not a song fic but since fan-fiction has got sticks up their butts now I do not own the song its is owned by whatever record company the band uses…that should please them.

Warnings- It starts off boring but I hope you guys enjoy the later parts, the first part is humor to get into the storyline and see how much the main characters have changed. Slight angst and is lemony scented. Will be in both Riku and Sora's POV to make it longer so jamie doesn't kill me. Contains spoilers for KH.

"Happy Birthday Sora!" Donald said smiling.

"Yeah Happy Birthday." Goofy said.

"I already said that Goof." Donald said irritated.

"Well shucks, .I'm sorry didn't mean to offend ya or nothing." Goofy said. I smiled at the banter that was all too familiar and comforting. As I glanced around the campfire I smiled at the three friends I've made in the past two years. I couldn't help but frown momentarily as I thought of my old friends. Riku and Kairi. I couldn't help but think how we all had changed over the past two years.

I thought of Kairi as I often do with sorrow. Her heart had been taken away, and I can't help but wonder why I turned down Riku's offer to go search for Kairi. Maybe I was scared of what I would find. As I thought deeper about it I was shocked to realize that I just didn't care anymore.

I reluctantly let my thoughts turn to the silver haired boy; I don't wonder where he is as I do with Kairi, more of what he had become. He was no longer the boy I could sit and watch sunsets with. No, we have both had too many experiences to ever be that way again. If I could I would change back time and make things as they were, but deep in my heart I know that Riku would never want to change. If there was one thing worth saving in Riku it would be his ability to stick any decision.

'Was there anything worth saving in the silver haired boy? NO! He was pure evil and I hate him with all that I am.

"Gawsh, Sora. You okay?" Goofy asked seeing the look on my face.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine Goof just went to LaLa land for a minute."

"We're sorry we couldn't get you any presents…" Donald said a dejected look on his face.

"It's okay. I've got my best friends here. That's all that matters." As I said that I could've sworn I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. It was slightly human shaped. I turned my head so hard I got whiplash, but nothing was there.

When I turned around I got the surprise of my life. It was a birthday cake in the shape of Destiny Island with little figures. I couldn't stop myself from picking up the figure of the silver haired boy that haunted my dreams. I fingered his face, remembering how it felt. It looked hard and rough, but his skin was smooth. I stared into his eyes, shocked at how real they looked. Like they were piercing my very soul. It was the eyes that had attracted my attention when we were kids. They were so bright, and they showed every emotion he was feeling.

I remembered the last night we were all together, we promised we would always be together. I couldn't help but feel sad. I had hoped so desperately that that was true, but somewhere down within my soul, I knew that things would never be as they once were.

"It's the best birthday cake I have ever had guys. Thanks."

"We spent all the present money on the cake…to remind you of home." Donald said.

"Thanks for remembering my birthday, that's all I want." I hugged his friends tight as I did I couldn't help the feeling of dread descend upon me in that moment, it was the feeling I had felt that last day on the beach. I know something huge was gonna happen soon. And it scared me to the core of my being.

The figure watching from the trees looked at the sight with envy, eyes glittering dangerously in the light of the fire.

"Make a wish." Goof said. I obligingly blew out the candles. As I did, I wished the one wish I had been wishing every year since my twelfth birthday. Donald pulled out plates and silverware and said

"Lets eat." We pounced on the cake and ate heartily.

After the cake was half gone, I got up slowly. Feeling as if I was gonna barf, I knew I had eaten too much but I couldn't stop.

"Night guys I'm going to bed. Put out the fire." As soon I he got into my sleeping bag I fell asleep. Dreaming of a sunset with my two friends, wishing it could be as it used to be.

"Yeah Goofy, put out the fire." With that the duck mage went to bed.

"Okay." He said. He put out the fire and left the embers glowing. 'So we can see if one of us gets up.' He thought. With that he shot one final glance at the sleeping boy, and wish things had turned out differently. That he could spend his sweet sixteen surrounded by his family. He crawled into his sleeping bag and fell into a deep sleep.

5 hours later

I couldn't help but stare at the scene in shock. I looked down at the still figure of Goofy and felt a wave of sadness at the loss of my companions. Their throats slashed sloppily. Goofy, Donald, not even Pluto was spared from the wrath of this monster…no, monster was to kind. Devil would be a more appropriate term. Only a Devil would slaughter those who had done nothing to him…only a Devil would kill all those that had grown near and dear to me. The ones who had been there for me when it counted most, the ones who filled that void in my chest and gave me the strength to face another day. I thought of the night that we had first met.

The night that I had lost my old friends forever and found out that I had been chosen for a destiny I wouldn't have even thought of as I planned to sail away with my friends. The night my destiny had finally emerged.

I fell to my knees and cried, mourning the tears of my lost companions. And I wept tears of sorrow and bitterness, for the ones who still lived, but were as dead as any of the others.

"Stand up and face me like a man Sora." I looked up, shocked to find my tear streaked face inches from the keyblade I knew so well. I couldn't stop myself from looking higher and seeing the turquoise eyes of the one who had destroyed the life I built for myself but still held his heart despite it all. I looked down because deep down I knew if I stared into those turquoise depths for long that I would be lost forever. I stood up, and started wiping my face, not meeting Riku's eyes.

"Look at me as you die." Riku said. I continued to stare at the ground.

"LOOK AT ME!" He slapped me and sent me flying across the battlefield. I stood up shakily, tears starting again, as I clutched my cheek. I looked up for a brief instant and what I saw shocked me utterly and completely. At first glance I saw what was expected. Evil and insanity. What shocked and devastated me was what I saw as I looked deeper. Anguish, hurt, loss, yes, all those had shocked me. But what devastated me was the desperation and fear I saw there. I blinked and shook my head and when I looked again all I saw was the evil insanity.

His face was twisted with insanity, but I could still see the face that I had fallen in love with all those years ago. There was nothing soft about Riku's face. It was harsh and real. If I followed the curve of his cheek upward, I could see all of Rikus' pain in the lines on his forehead. It broke my heart to see how much he had suffered in those eyes. But it made me angry too. How could he kill the ones who took his place? That was what confuses me most of all. Why kill them but not me? He could've killed me anytime. Why does he want me to look into his eyes? I wished in that moment I could read his thoughts as I used to be able to. Now those thoughts were veiled with twisted insanity.

I shook myself away from those thoughts. It would cloud them when I need to be on my guard. To get my mind off those thoughts I looked at Riku's body.

As I looked at Riku's silhouette framed in the moonlight I couldn't help but feel a tug. He had grown taller over the years. He had always been tall, but now he was huge. I smiled at the thought of Riku as a midget. NO! I mustn't think of Riku in friendly terms. I glanced around the camp. No definitely not. I looked into his eyes again not caring about getting lost because I knew I already was.

"That's much better." He said eerily. He stepped closer and closer. For every step he took I took one back. It continued on like this til I felt the ground collapse beneath my feet. I glanced down, then I looked up and stared into my secret love's eyes in the split second I had. I closed my eyes and smiled as I fell to oblivion, happy that after all those years of wishing, it had finally come true. I had seen Rikus' eyes before I died.

Rikus POV

I entered the camp quietly, so as to not wake its occupants. I walked through the camp looking for one person by the dying embers of the campfire…idiots not even bothering to put out the fire before they fell asleep. It was the thing that helped me find the camp of the one I had to kill. The only one who could change me back to the person I used to be. I don't want to go back to that person. That person was weak, with foolhardy ideas about how friends were the most important thing. No, I want to stay just as I am. I've grown smarter over the years. Friends only tie you down. I quietly slit the throats of all its occupants, even the yellow dog, I didn't want them messing up my plan. No that simply would not do.

I stopped when I saw the familiar silhouette. His back was turned to me, but I knew it was him all the same. I had spent many years before we grew apart watching him as he slept and it always took my breath away. I slowly walked closer, my plan almost complete. I raised the keyblade to deal the killing blow, but stopped as he turned to face me. It stunned me, halting the blade before it even had time to fall. In all my travels I have never seen a face like Sora's. It was the perfect combination of femininity and masculinity. Fragility and strength. It was the most compelling and enchanting thing that I have ever seen. That was why he had to die. He makes me feel things I don't want to feel. Makes me second guess myself anytime I see him. I raised the blade to strike again, but he opened his eyes and made me stop mere inches from his heart.

"R-R-Riku! What are you doing here?" He demanded as he got up. His blue eyes filled with fear, but something else…..love? Hope? I had to see those beautiful blue eyes again to be sure

"Goofy! Donald! Pluto! Wake up!" He ran over to the duck to see what was wrong when they didn't answer his frantic pleas. He gasped as he saw the blood on the ducks neck and hands. He ran over to the other two and stood to face me when he saw the same thing on the others. The tears streaming down his face, filled me with a perverse pleasure, I had made him break and it was the best feeling in the world.

All of a sudden he fell to his knees and started sobbing. The feeling grew bigger until I knew I could kill him even when he looked into my eyes. To prove it I walked over to him and placed the keyblade in the face. Screw love this is all I needed.

"Stand up and face me like a man Sora." I felt a grim satisfaction as he stared at my keyblade and moved up, finally reaching my eyes. He quickly glanced down again, not giving me enough time to see if my theory was true. He stood up slowly. He kept his beautiful eyes fixated on the ground

"Look at me as you die." I said the keyblade still in his face. As he stared at the ground, I felt a sudden surge of anger. WHY WON'T HE LOOK AT ME!

"LOOK AT ME!" I slapped him across the cheek, putting all my frustration in it. Trying to make him feel the pain I feel. Am I not good enough for him to look at? I felt a grim satisfaction as he stood up shakily. Clutching his cheek tears flowing down his face, it filled me with that perverse pleasure. The second time was even better, it rose up in me and gave me a new planas I looked at he surroundings. He looked at me and his blue eyes clouded over in shock. After a minute or so he shook his head and blinked.

"Much better." I said eerily. I stepped closer to him and he did just as expected, he stepped back. We continued this quiet dance for about five minutes until he stopped. His eyes locked with mine for a split second, and in that second I saw what I needed to see. The thing that could change me, his love. As he fell he closed his eyes and smiled.

I didn't even stop to think as I ran and grabbed his outstretched hand and watched as his eyes opened in shock. I pulled him up and the momentum made us fall, him on top of me. His eyes were still opened in shock and it took him a full minute to ask the question I had been waiting to hear. One syllable that I knew would change my destiny forever.

"Why?" I stared into his eyes and saw the shock. But I saw the hurt layered underneath it. I uttered what I knew I had come here to tell him. I realized looking into his eyes, that I hadn't come here to kill him, that had been an excuse to myself to get this far. I had come here to tell him that I loved him.

"Because I love you." I said. I wasn't expecting the anger that flooded into his eyes. It was an emotion that I had never seen in the beautiful blues before. It shocked me to my core. He pushed off me, and picked up his keyblade, Eyes blazing he shouted.

"IF YOU LOVE ME, WHY DID YOU KILL MY FRIENDS? WHY HAVE YOU TORN THE LIFE I BUILT FOR MYSELF APART." And in a tone that broke my heart he said "Why have you broken my heart over and over again." As I moved closer to him, he raised his keyblade.

"Stay away from me. I HATE YOU!" he said the tears fresh in his eyes. I stopped inches away from the keyblade. All it would take was just one lunge and I would be dead.

"If you hate me, why do you care enough to cry?" I said.

"I'm not crying for you, I've wasted enough tears on you, I'm crying for my dead friends."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" I said, I wasn't expecting him to drop the keyblade, I wasn't expecting him to grab my collar and pull me down. I expected him to start shaking me like he did when we were kids.

I expected him to kiss me, when he didn't shake me, but instead he let go and walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"I don't know why I haven't killed you." He said staring over the edge.  
"Maybe it's because I can't kill the last link to Destiny Island, but know this, I hate you with all that I am. And I wouldn't mourn over you if you were killed." Each word he said was like and arrow to the heart. It broke it more and more.

"I would mourn the person you used to be." He turned around as he said the last part. I could see it was taking all his will power not to cry. It touched my heart deeper than it would have if he had been crying freely. I couldn't help myself. I walked closer to him, so close we were inches apart. He had to look up at me and I couldn't resist cupping his cheek in my hand.

He pulled away and nearly fell over the ledge again. I wrapped my arms around him to keep him from falling. The closeness of our bodies had my heart galloping at an alarming rate. As I looked down into his eyes, eyes the color of the ocean surrounding Destiny Island, I knew I could never let him go again.

"Hate me forever, but let me have this one night." He cocked his head to the side and said.

"One night." He said, his eyes filled with love and anticipation.

I pulled his red luscious lips up to mine and kissed him. I put all my anger and frustration into it. I was shocked when he kissed me back, meeting my passion with passion of his own. I took his bottom lip in-between my teeth and gently tugged. The moan that sounded from his throat went straight between my legs. I wanted more.

He stood on his tip-toes and took my ear in his teeth and breathed. My breathing grew harsher as he skimmed down my jaw and started sucking my neck.

"Ngh." He bit the junction between my neck and shoulder. I let out a gasp of pain and then moaned as he started licking and sucking.

I pulled him up to me and started kissing him, grinding our erections together. We both moaned simultaneously. I did it again and again. When I was finished with that I pushed him down on the ground and started sucking his neck. His moans sweet music to my ears.

"Ngh, Riku, please don't stop." He said panting, his breathing getting harsher.

"I don't plan too." I said as I lifted up his shirt and took one of his dusky nipples into my mouth.

"Ri-Ri-Riku!" he gasped as I swirled his nipple in my mouth. I nipped it to hear the sweet sound of his moans, they were and addiction and I wanted to hear more. When I thought that one was hard enough, I went to its twin and gave it the same treatment. I made my way slowly downward and stopped to hear his breath quicken in anticipation. I kissed him teasingly as I ground my knee into his erection, his groans exciting me all the more.

For the third time that night he shocked me as he turned us around and started sucking on my neck eagerly. As he was doing that his hands found its way down. Teasing the waistband of my shorts. My breath quickened in anticipation. He dipped his hand in and started pumping me slowly.

"Fuck Sora." I said as he tightened his fist and started pumping faster.

"I want you to, all night long." He whispered into my ear. He unzipped my pants slowly and pulled them down. My eyed widened with shock and anticipation as he slowly took my swollen erection and sucked. The pleasure in my dreams was nothing compared to this.

2 hours later

"I really do love you Sora." I said to the beauty curled up next to me.

"I know. I love you to." Sora said. I felt one moment of pain as I looked down and saw a knife plunged into my heart.

"But I'll never forgive for destroying my life. I love you enough to make it painless." He kissed me in that last instant of life and I died happy. His love had finally freed me.

Betcha weren't expecting them apples. Oh yeah baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry about that folks, but I said it would be lemony scented. If you want me to make a lemon out of this then I will…maybe

The reason I made Rikus POV longer was because he didn't get any birthday cake…yes that is the reason why.

Review…a 2 syllable word just click the little button at the bottom of the screen and you will get any kind of cookie you want….a drink added if it's a really nice review.=^_^=(OMG(oh my Gaara) its Naruto)

Okay I am gonna stop trying to amuse you peoples with not so funny attempts at humor. cause frankly I don't find myself funny either

Flames are accepted because me asking you not to flame would just be pointless….flamers will not get cookies but instead I will blow them up with my bazooka…damn I don't have one…..back to the drawing board

See ya'll and I hope you enjoyed.

Bye

denise


End file.
